The Incredible Babysitter
by Aqualisa1995
Summary: Harry trips into a world where Supers have gone into hiding. He makes a normal life, but can he keep it when he's helping the Parrs keep to a normal life as well? Hopefully it's more interesting than it sounds. Take a look. Mr. Incredible and Jack-Jack's in here, too. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

The Incredible Babysitter Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Incredibles. If I did, Harry wouldn't have ended up with Ginny and the Incredibles 2 would have come out a whole lot sooner. The elder McKeens are mine, though.

* * *

Harry looked around his new home in Metroville and nodded happily. It hadn't been as hard as he'd feared, getting himself set up with a new identity and moving across the Pond. Well, not so much a new identity as getting the papers to prove he existed. He was still Harry Potter, a British immigrant, he was just supposedly born July 31, 1937.

It had been a shock when the Veil spat him out in an alternate 1958. He knows it's an alternate universe since there was no Ministry of Magic, no Hogwarts, no Platform 9 3/4s and no Grimmauld Place. At least he had his mokeskin pouch on him when he tripped through the Veil of Death.

No, really. He tripped. The damned reporters and Ministry had him walking them through the Department of Mysteries when one of the Ministry aids tripped and fell on the floor. Trying to avoid him, Harry had moved back and stepped on a jar of ink that had rolled across the floor and tipped backwards. Right through the Veil. That was it. Harry still felt slightly indignant over it. They all probably thought he was dead and had died in an incredibly lame way. He survived Voldemort, a Basilisk, over 100 Dementors and an ink jar is what takes him out. He could see the headlines now. "Savior Dead by Ink Jar!"

When Harry had landed in the middle of an alleyway, he had immediately patted himself down. Happily, there were no missing or added bits that shouldn't be there and his mokeskin pouch that was charmed just like Hermione's purse. Money, potions, potion ingredients and equipment, clothes, his broom, and yes, reference books. Since he had the funds to do so, he had bought a copy of every book that he could get his hands on that wasn't already in the Black Library. There were still quite a few that he didn't own, but he thought he had the basics of at least everything that was taught at Hogwarts.

When Harry had realized that there was no Wizarding World to be found, he had taken 150 of his Galleons and went to sell them. Not wanting to be targeted or put on any government's watch list, he had worn glamours and sold only a few at jewelry stores throughout England. In the end, he had about 43 thousand pounds and he had it promptly converted to American dollars. He lost about a thousand in the exchange, but it was enough to get him started in America, especially considering the cost of living in this time period. A house, a car, furniture, some groceries. And an aeroplane ticket, can't forget that. Before he left, he snuck into the London Records Hall and, with the help of a Confundus, had his new papers in hand as well as a visa.

It was the work of a few days to get a new home and car, but the Hotel he had checked into was comfortable, so he wasn't in a rush. He wanted his new home to be perfect since it was going to be his first _real_ home. One that was all his. His to design, his to maintain, his to be himself in, _his_. When all was said and done, he was holding the keys to his new house and car and directing the movers on where to put his new furniture.

His first few months there were relaxing and he applied to the Metroville University to try and have a normal school experience without anyone trying to kill him and so he'd be able to adapt better to his new life. His new neighbors were kind and the housewives on the street cooed over him and continuously tried to feed him and mother him after he mentioned at a barbeque he had attended that he was an orphan that had moved to America to start a new life, especially Karen McKeen from a few doors down. He was pretty sure her daughter Kari had a crush on him. Which was ok, he could just ignore it. Michael McKeen had offered to help him learn how to get around town. All in all, Harry was very pleased with his new life.

In the first month or so, Harry had come across some surprising information. While this world may not have magic, it did have superheroes. Yes, superheroes. Intrigued, he dug a bit more to learn about them. Ostensibly, it was so that he wouldn't stand out for not knowing about these people who were such a prominent part of history here in America. Honestly, Harry was just excited. He had been able to sneak a comic or two into his cupboard when he was younger and he had been fascinated by them. And in this world, they were _real_. He was dismayed by the downward spiral they eventually took, with all the normals suing the supers until they went into hiding.

The months passed and he celebrated the holidays with his new friends from Uni and rung in the new year with them, too. Then, in the spring of 1959, the Parrs moved in across the street.

* * *

Hey, guys. This is my first story, so please be gentle with me. Let me know what you think of this chapter. It's pretty much me just laying the groundwork for the rest of the story. I do want the next chapter to be longer, too. And I did so much research for this. I like reading stories that are as accurate as possible, so I wanted to write them that way, too. Some of that research was the price of gold of 1958: $95.38 per 10 grams and assuming that a Galleon weighs as much as a US Silver Eagle, they each cost about $286. And the cost of living, where a house cost about $12,750 for a house and about $2999 on average for a car, Harry should still have a lot left since Harvard tuition cost about $1250 per year and he's going to one that's a lot less fancy. And I gave him a mokeskin pouch, so if he pulls out anything from his old world that shouldn't be here, there's my excuse. By the way, I am looking for a Beta, so if anyone wants to volunteer, please pm me. And I'm thinking of having Harry apprentice himself to Edna, just for kicks. Or maybe Edna's cousin, Doc Sunbright. Let me know what you guys think of that idea. Who's your guy's favorite character? Mine is Edna. Leave your answers in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Incredible Babysitter Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine or Fred would have ended up with Hermione, not dead. And the Incredible's Edna would have had more screen time.

Wow! Where did all of you come from?! It's only been a couple hours, but geez! Thanks for favoriting and following, guys! And after this chapter, it's going to be more like drabbles to span the 3 years until the beginning of the Incredibles, where I'll get more into the plotline.

* * *

Harry watched as the moving van pulled up to the house across the street. It had just recently gone onto the market after Mr. and Mrs. Frawley had decided to move to Florida. He watched as a large, blonde man got out of the car that had been following the van and started directing the movers. The movers had just grabbed the couch when a small, blonde boy popped out of the backseat of the car and, like an eager little bunny, started running around. Wow. The kid's fast. Harry's eyebrows began to rise as the kid picked up speed until his mother called him back to the car. The brunette with a bob cut handed the boy a box and ushered him towards the house. A young raven-haired girl who looked like she was ready to start the teenage moodiness early had grabbed a box out of the car as well and walked up the drive and had almost reached the door when the young boy dashed back out the door and almost ran into his sister. It looked like she was getting ready to start on a rant before the mom intervened again and separated them.

Harry watched for a few more moments before he shrugged and went back into his kitchen to fix himself some lunch. After all, it wasn't like they'd have much to do with him.

Later that night, Harry looked across the street and saw the boy running around the living room. Harry smiled as he started to turn away before his head snapped back. Was that … a miniature tornado? In the living room? Then a flash of purple light and the tornado stopped as the boy bounced off a … shield? Then he tried to tackle something beyond the window. Suddenly, a flesh colored … rope? … was pushing the boy back and another grabbed the blinds and shut them. Harry stared blankly at the shutters for another minute or so as he tried to process what he just saw. Then he looked down at his beer. It was a new brand. He hadn't tried it before. Harry walked over to the sink and poured it down the drain before heading up to bed since he was obviously tired and that beer was definitely screwing with him.

A week later, there was another barbeque being hosted by the McKeen's and Harry was invited again. He put the drinks and ice in the ice chest and cast a Featherlight Charm before he lugged it down the street. As Harry was expecting, the McKeens had invited the new family. Seeing Harry enter the backyard, Michael waved to him.

"Harry, set the drinks over here!" Michael gestured towards the table he had set up before turning to the large blonde man that was beside him. "Bob, this is Harry Potter. He moved here about 6 months ago." Michael's eyes flicked back over to Harry. "Harry, this is Robert Parr. He, his wife Helen and their kids, Violet and Dash moved in just this last week."

Smiling, Robert held out his hand to Harry. "It's nice to meet you, Harry. Feel free to call me Bob." Smiling back, Harry took Bob's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Bob. Welcome to the neighborhood. It's rather peaceful around here, disregarding Michael's attempts to tinker with his machines," Harry said tossing a teasing grin in Michael's direction.

Michael rolled his eyes. "No respect from kids these days, no respect," he muttered with a gleam of amusement in his eyes. With a clap to Harry's shoulder, he said "I'll leave you two to get to know each other. I've got to go set up the grill." With that, Michael ambled off.

"So," Harry said as he turned back to Bob, "What brought you to this neighborhood? A new job?" Bob shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, something like that." Bob looked a bit … sheepish? Embarrassed? "It was just time for a change for us." Harry looked at him for a minute, then nodded.

"I got it, mate." He then leaned over and dug a pop out of the cooler and handed to Bob. "So, do you have a favorite sports team?" Bob gave Harry a relieved smile and begun to relax as they chatted.

Eventually, Harry and Bob broke off to mingle with other people. Harry was grabbing some dessert when he saw a small hand pop up from under the table and began groping around the top, searching for sweets. Amused, Harry watched for a few moments as the hand started moving faster and slapping at the table a few times. Letting out a soft chuckle, Harry pushed a plate of cookies closer to the hand and heard a shout of triumph from beneath the table before a blonde blur took off from under the table to behind a tree, taking the entire plate of cookies with him.

Harry had just taken a bite of his cupcake when he heard a horrified shout come from behind the tree. Harry and some of the other party goers all looked over in concern and Harry was about to go check on the kid when he heard "It's oatmeal raisin! ALL of them!" Harry couldn't help but snort in laughter that rapidly turned into coughing and trying to get the bits of cupcake that got stuck in his nose out.

Just as he managed to get himself back under control, someone held out a bottle of water for him. Harry took it and looked at who just handed it to him. Smiling gratefully, he took a swig and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Parr." Helen smiled and said,

"It's no problem. It sounds like it was Dash's fault anyway." Harry let out a laugh.

"Yeah, as unintentional as it was. I'm Harry," he said as he held out a hand for her to shake.

Helen took his hand with a smile and said"Please, Harry, call me Helen." Nodding, Harry gestured to a pair of nearby chairs.

"Did you want to sit down, Helen?" Pleased, Helen nodded.

As Harry and Helen settled into their chairs, Harry noticed the blonde blur, who he assumed was Dash, sneak back over to the desert table and drop the plate of cookies back onto the table looking indignant as he swiped the plate of cupcakes instead. "Dash," Helen called out warningly. He looked over, pouted, put the plate back and only took two before he skulked off.

"I'm sorry about him," Helen sighed.

"No, it's fine. It's funny to watch," Harry said with a chuckle. "Does he always get up to antics like that?"

Helen let out an exasperated laugh and said, "Often enough."

"Does his sister Violet do the same?" Harry asked curiously. Helen shook her head.

"No, Violet has always been on the quiet side. Still just as hard to keep track of," Helen said with a sly, little smile. "She just disappears sometimes to get her space."

"Sounds like she's started being a teenager early," Harry chuckled. "Oh, I won't deny that. She's always been a bit more mature than Dash."

Harry and Helen continued chatting for a while longer before the party started to wind down. Harry waved Helen off as she collected her kids and her husband as Harry himself grabbed his cooler and headed on home himself. Before he settled into bed, he looked over at the Parr's house again and saw a perfectly normal family. Harry laughed to himself. He really did just imagine that first night then. If he hadn't fallen asleep, he would have seen Violet's head disappear, leaving only her shirt visible.

To my reviewer, Johnny Boy, thank you, you are absolutely correct. I'll be going back to fix that later. Reviews make happy *hint,hint*


	3. Chapter 3

The Incredible Babysitter Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius would have never given Harry to Hagrid. I don't own the Incredibles or I would have had a bloopers reel being shown during the credits.

* * *

"Somebody catch that cat! It stole my wallet!" The residents of Kent Rd. all turned to stare as they watched Harry Potter, resident of number 443 race after a tabby cat. And indeed, it was holding a wallet in its mouth.

Harry cursed as he ran after the cat. If this had happened in his backyard, he could have summoned the damn thing, but no, it had to happen in his driveway. And what was up with that cat? Honestly, what kind of cat steals a wallet? It wasn't covered in catnip or tuna or anything! Just an ordinary wallet!

"This is why I'm a bird person," Harry hissed under his breath as he followed the cat up the street towards the park. He watched as the cat leapt onto a bench and was about to bound up a tree when a kid tackled it.

"YOWL!"

"GAHH!"

Harry winced as he saw the cat start trying to shred the kid and sped up a bit more and grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck and pulled it off the boy. Huh. It was the Parr boy from across the street.

"Hey, kid, thanks for grabbing the cat. You sure are a little speedster, huh? I didn't even see you near the cat," Harry laughed. Dash laughed along weakly. "Those scratches look pretty bad, champ. You're bleeding," Harry said with a frown as he released the cat and stooped down to pick up his wallet. "Lemme walk you home, let your mum know what happened," Harry said. At that, Dash looked nervous. "You don't have to tell her," he said sounding anxious.

Harry's frown deepened when he heard how worried Dash sounded. Unbidden, his mind flashed back to when he lived with the Dursleys. He didn't think the Parrs were like that, but to others, the Dursley's didn't either.

"It'll be all right," he encouraged Dash. "I'll let your mum know you saved my wallet and that these are wounds of honor," he said as he steered Dash towards the Parr residence. He'd make sure Dash was ok and he'd subtly probe one of the others to make sure of it.

As they made their way up the street, they chatted casually, like how was Dash doing in school, was he liking it, did he make any friends. That aspect seemed fine, although he was confused about why Dash couldn't try out for any of the sports team, he seemed rather athletic, after all. Eventually, they reached number 440 and Harry knocked on the door. Bob opened the door wearing a dress shirt and pants. Harry's eyebrows raised.

"Hey, there, Bob. Hot date tonight?" Harry joked. Bob grinned, "Yeah, me and Helen got a babysitter and are going out for the night." Bob paused a moment. "Is everything alright, Dash?" He asked as his eyes flicked between Dash, his scratches and Harry in worry.

"It's fine, Dad," Dash tried to reassure him. Bob looked at him for a moment before he glanced over at Harry, who chuckled.

"Everything really is fine, Bob." Harry said with a smile. "I just wanted to let you and Helen know that Dash saved my wallet and got mauled by a cat. These are all battle wounds." He finished as he ruffled Dash's hair. Harry hadn't even realized that Bob was tense until he relaxed.

"Yeah, Dash?" Bob said with a grin. "You fought off the nefarious cat out to rob innocent civilians?" Dash grinned up at his dad as he started to bounce on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, I heard Harry yelling for help and I ran over," Dash paused at this for a second, looking at his dad sheepishly before he kept going as he reenacted the scene at the park. "He was all "Stop that cat! It stole my wallet!" and I was all "Never fear, citizen! I shall catch that cat!" and I zoomed over and I tackled it, right as it was going to jump in a tree!" Harry and Bob watched in amusement as Dash recounted his grand adventure. Harry let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, this little guy saved me at least an hour of trying to get that cat out of the tree. He was my little hero." Harry watched as Dash puffed out his chest as he looked at his father. Bob looked on with a fond and wistful eye. Bob crouched down and put his hand on Dash's head and smiled.

"I'm proud of you," he said as Dash blushed. Bob stood back up and looked at Harry. "I— "

"BOB!" Helen's voice called out. "The babysitter just called and had to cancel," she said as she came over to the door in a black dress. "It looks like we'll have to cancel." Helen said with a sigh before she paused and looked at Dash in concern. "What happened to you," she asked as she knelt down and tilted Dash's head slightly so she could get a better look at one of the scratches on his cheek.

"Mooom!" Dash whined as he tried to squirm away. Helen held him still as she continued to look him over. The small ball of anxiety in his stomach loosened and dissipated a bit as he watched Dash protest. He had felt quite the measure of relief when he saw Dash and Bob interact and now Dash was being what Harry considered a usual whiny boy when a mother fretted over them. He was still a little worried over why Dash was nervous about telling his parents. Harry was still confused over why Dash didn't mention how quick he was, since most boys he knew of bragged about how quick they were. He decided to interject to give Dash a chance to squirm away.

"Dash here helped save my wallet and received wounds of battle in the attempt," Harry said with mock seriousness.

"With what, a rose bush?" Helen asked, sounding slightly upset.

"No, ma'am. He took on a cat." Harry tried to reassure her. Helen took it as intended and relaxed slightly.

"Well, I'll have to clean these out. Let's go, Dash." Helen said as she stood up and ushered Dash further into the house, assumedly towards the bathroom. Harry listened with amusement as Dash whined the whole way.

"If you'd like, Bob," Harry said to the man who was watching his wife deal with their reluctant youngling "I could watch Dash and Violet for you if you'd like." Bob looked at the man in surprise. From what Harry gathered, it was mostly women who cared for the children in the 50s, in his world and in this one. Harry didn't much care about the societal norms, since he cooked and cleaned rather well and he did like kids. Hermione once teased him about being a wonderful housewife, especially after she finally got to eat his cooking after the war. He had taken it with humor at the time and he did so now.

Bob looked over Harry for a moment and Harry kept a calm expression and a relaxed posture as Bob inspected him. "Let me talk to Helen for a minute," he said as he stepped back from the door a moment. "Have a seat," Bob said as he went further into the house. Harry complied as he sat on the sofa and looked the room over. It looked rather good. He had seen something similar to it before in an old magazine of his aunt's that talked about the retro look being 'in'. He was eyeing the pictures on the mantel when Bob and Helen came back out.

"Would you really be okay watching the kids, Harry?" Helen asked in concern and a bit of hope. Harry smiled back at her.

"It's no problem, Helen. I used to babysit back in England and I'm a rather good cook, so I can easily handle dinner," Harry said reassuringly. Helen's face lit up as she thanked him. Harry resolved to do his best as an incredible babysitter.

* * *

Well, folks! Harry's now the babysitter! I plan on making quite a few chapters after this as drabbles since I don't want to write about the next three years, since it's not that exciting, really. Speaking of the next three years. Opinr, I did not forget about Jack-Jack, but the Incredibles happened in 1962 and this starts out in 1958/1959. Jack-Jack won't be born for a while. He's currently -2, while in the movie, he's 1. Dash is currently 7, in the movie, he's 10. Violet is currently 11, in the movie, she's 14. I hope that clears things up for you!


	4. Chapter 4

The Incredible Babysitter Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Luna would have appeared more often. If I owned the Incredibles, I would have had Honey make more than one appearance.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that if you blow up the house, you're going to be so fired," Violet said from the other side of the island. Harry's lips quirked in a smile.

"Violet, on my honor, I solemnly swear that I know how to cook and that I'm very good at it," Harry said as he added some vegetables to the pan. Violet stared in mild disbelief.

"I've only seen guys cook with a grill. Dad make the stove explode at our last house," Violet said as she continued to eye the pan with the veggies sizzling away. Harry choked back a laugh.

"Did he? That sounds like it'd have been a sight to see," Harry said trying to strangle his mirth. Violet nodded and Dash chimed in.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could make the stove explode using glass," Dash laughed. "Dad had one of Mom's casserole dishes on one of the back burners. It wasn't on, but it still exploded." Me and Vi were in our rooms and we heard a BOOM," Dash said throwing his arms wide, trying to make his point as Violet ducked his arms in annoyance. "We went to see what it was and Dad had grabbed Mom and jumped out of the kitchen and rolled behind one of the walls. There was glass everywhere!" Violet let out a huff.

"Dad's not allowed to cook anymore," she said blandly. Harry snorted.

"I can imagine," Harry said as he turned off the stove and grabbed some plates out of the cupboards. He had just finished plating up the food when they heard a BOOM and the glass ware all rattled, Harry lost his balance and one of the plates started to drop.

Instantly, Harry noted out of the corner of his eye that Violet was standing by the sink while Dash was across the room – and then he was holding the plate of food that had slipped off the counter. Well. That wasn't quite normal. Harry took a moment to reorient himself before taking the plate back from Dash.

"Nice catch, Dash," Harry complimented as Violet seemed to be trying to burn a hole through her brother's head, who was looking sheepish and slightly nervous. Something clicked in Harry's head. Dash was nervous in the park about Harry's comments of his speed, his powers, not his parents. Since this was obviously meant to be a secret, he decided to put the poor kids out of their misery. "You must have been closer than I thought you were. Good reflexes, regardless," Harry said as he brought the plates to the table. The kids looked a bit relieved that he hadn't noticed Dash's speed. "That was probably Michael McKeen from up the street. I'm just going to call him. I'll be right back." Violet piped up before he could leave the room.

"Does he do that a lot?" She sounded slightly concerned as she eyed the window. Harry shrugged.

"Often enough that I'm not overly alarmed by it," he said before he crossed over to the other side of the room. He listened to the kids whispering to each other. 'Probably over Dash needing to be more careful,' Harry thought as he dialed the McKeens up. Luckily, everyone was okay and no one was hurt by Michael's tinkering. Unluckily, Kari was the one who answered the phone and Harry had to do some verbal acrobatics to get through the conversation. He could hear Violet and Dash snicker through the entire phone call. Eventually, he managed to get off the phone and hung up with an explosive sigh. Grateful, he made his way back to the table.

"Kari's a sweet girl," he said as he sank into his chair and smiled at the Parr children. "She just has a crush on me, that unfortunately, I cannot return. Any who, shall we?" he asked as he gestured to the food. Violet looked at it contemplatively while Dash just started in on his food. Eventually, Violet deemed it safe to eat after Dash didn't drop dead and started in on it. As Harry expected, they both liked it. By the end of the meal, there were no leftovers and Dash looked ready to slip off into a food coma while Violet looked merely drowsy. Satisfied, Harry chivvied them to the bathroom to brush their teeth and then have them change before bed. Dash passed out the moment his head hit the pillow while Violet got a book to read. With a reminder of light's out in another half hour, Harry slipped back into the kitchen and began to clean up with his thoughts swirling in his mind.

Dash had powers. Obviously, he wasn't old enough to be one of the supers that was forced into hiding, but that left Harry feeling a bit confused. From what Harry had gathered, the military had created the original supers, and he doubted the government had implemented the program with a 7-year-old, or however old he was when he first got his powers. So how did Dash get his abilities, then?

Were one of his parents a super and Dash just inherited their abilities? Helen and Bob both seemed fairly normal, but he supposed that was the point of living as normal people. Bob had seemed a bit tense when Harry brought Dash home earlier all scuffed up. Harry hadn't even realized how tense the man was before he had relaxed. Not to mention the emotions Harry had seen in the man when Harry called Dash a hero. The wistfulness had been odd at the time.

Had Bob used to be a super? One that had settled down after going into hiding? Did Helen know? Harry dismissed that thought. She more than likely did, considering that Dash had powers and how often he tended to use them. Hell, Harry had only met Dash a few times and _he_ already knew about Dash's powers. It was extremely unlikely that she didn't. But was Helen a retired super or not? Harry couldn't tell this soon into knowing Helen. Unlike Dash, she was more controlled as most adults should be, so it was hard for Harry to tell.

But if Dash got his powers from one of his parents, wouldn't he have an ability similar to theirs? After all, if a person had dark hair, they were likely to pass that on down to their children. Bob didn't seem like someone who could go very fast. His build suggested his talents would lay more into strength than speed. Helen, on the other hand, seemed rather lithe, like what Harry would expect a speedster like Dash to be. Dash didn't seem like he'd grow up to be very built. Sinewy, yes. But Helen didn't seem like a super. Bob seemed more likely, just considering how wistful he looked earlier.

Distracted, Harry wandered further into the house and knocked once on Violet's door and gave her a few moments to answer. When she didn't, he peeked inside and saw Violet fast asleep. After peeking into Dash's room as well and confirming that both of his charges were asleep, Harry settled down in the living room and began thumbing through a magazine that he didn't really look at while continuing to think on this mystery.

Deciding to put Helen aside for the moment until he knew her better, he thought more on Bob. If Dash had inherited his powers from Bob, wouldn't Dash be picking up anything and everything instead of running around? Unless he just inherited the ABILITY to be a super and speed was something unique to Dash?

Harry paused for a moment. That… that sounded plausible. But what about Violet? Did she have any abilities as well or was she normal? Did she hide her powers better or did she not have any?

Just as he was about to start thinking on Violet, he heard a car pull into the drive. Pulling his attention back to the present, he set the magazine that was holding but hadn't paged through for the last half hour down and went to greet the elder Parrs by the door. With a smile, he opened the door.

"Welcome back, Bob, Helen," Harry said with a nod to the two of them. Happily, the Parrs smiled back.

"Hey, Harry," Helen said softly. "How were the kids?" she asked as she and Bob entered the house.

"Oh, they were fine," Harry said reassuringly before his lips quirked and he glanced at Bob. "Although, for some reason, Violet seemed sure that I was going to make the stove explode while I was cooking. Any reason for that?" Harry asked innocently as he smirked as Bob who groaned and rubbed a hand over his face while Helen laughed.

"One time, Vi, it was one time," he mumbled under his breath before looking at Harry who was grinning unrepentedly at him. "I'm sure the kids told you the story already," he said with a sigh "so you can stop looking at me like that." Harry let out a soft laugh before he nodded, letting the matter drop.

"Besides that, how were the kids?" Bob asked again. Harry smiled as he replied.

"They kept themselves mostly entertained for the evening and we had a bit of excitement right before we were about to eat," Harry said as both of the Parrs looked at him in concern. Harry continued before they had to ask. "Michael McKeen was tinkering again and something exploded." Helen let out a gasp as Bob looked out the window and up the street.

"Was everyone all right?" Helen asked anxiously.

"Everything was fine," Harry soothed her. "This happens from time to time. I called over to the McKeens and they said everyone was alright. This is a rather common happening, I'm afraid," he said with a worried look at Helen. "Anyways, after dinner, the two of them brushed their teeth and went off to bed. Violet stayed up for a bit and read, though." As Harry finished his report, the two of them looked a bit more at ease. After a bit more small talk, Harry headed back to his place after volunteering to watch the children if they ever needed the help. They had promised they would take him up on it another time. As Harry walked up the steps to his home, he thought once more on the Parrs for the night.

He doubted he would get too bored with the Parrs around.

* * *

Yay, chapter 4! Alright, my inspiration for the military creating the supers comes from the SuperCarlinBrothers on youtube. The video is called Pixar Theory: How The Incredibles Got Their Powers for anyone who wants to watch. I'm a big fan of their vids. XD I'm glad all of you are enjoying this. I plan on making the chapters that come after this into a drabble series for at least another 15 chapters, but they're all probably be relatively short. After that, I plan on swinging into the movie plotline.


	5. Chapter 5

The Incredible Babysitter Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, he'd have grabbed a letter off the floor. If I owned the Incredibles, Kari wouldn't have gotten her memories sucked out and would have become the go-to Superhero Babysitter. Oh well. I guess that's what Harry's for.

* * *

"Why is Dash bleeding?" Harry asked as Violet sauntered through the kitchen door and Dash stumbled into the bathroom.

"Because he's an idiot." Violet commented casually as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose," Harry deadpanned from his place by the sink.

"I think it's a new phenomenon," Violet said carelessly as she pulled out a magazine out of her bag and started thumbing through it as she started eating her apple. Harry let out a snort as he put down the rag he had been drying the dishes with and headed into the bathroom to help Dash with his bloody nose.

"You know, Dash," Harry said conversationally as he inspected his nose "I'm supposed to return you in the same condition I received you in, not damaged." Yup, not broken. Just a bloody nose. "Tilt your head back and hold the back of your neck," he said as Dash tried to squirm away. "So," Harry started as Dash tilted his head back. "What caused this?" Dash blushed and mumbled something under his breath. "Hmm? I couldn't hear that, Dash, could you say that again?"

"I ran into a tree," Dash said a bit louder. Harry felt his lips twitch before he suppressed it. No need to make Dash feel bad. He could laugh in private later.

"Did you not see it or were you going too fast?" Harry asked and saw Dash flinch slightly at the end. So, he was going too fast. Hopefully it wasn't with his powers.

"I was going too fast to stop," Dash mumbled as Harry grabbed some toilet paper and wet it down before gently cleaning the blood off. Hmm, he probably was using his powers, but since he and Violet weren't freaking out, there was probably no one around when it happened. With a nod, Harry stood up and chucked the bloody tissue into the toilet. No need to leave blood lying around. This may not be the Wizarding World, but there was no telling what people here could do with blood, especially when it belonged to someone who had powers. Better safe than sorry.

"Well, you'll have to be more careful next time." He said as he took another look at the pouting Dash. "I just put some cookies in the oven. They should be out by the time your nose stops bleeding." Dash immediately perked up. They hadn't tried any of Harry's baking yet, but his food was really good. So, his cookies would probably be good, too. He happily followed his back to the kitchen with Harry guiding him so he didn't hit a wall while he was still staring at the ceiling.

While Dash settled in at the table and started making faces at Violet, Harry finished up the dishes and put them away. By the time he finished, Dash's nose stopped bleeding and the cookies were ready to come out. Dash and Violet looked on eagerly. Harry's cooking was definitely good, but would his baking be the same?

Feeling stares on his back, Harry smirked and slowed down a tiny bit and took his time and slowly pulled the cookies out of the oven and set them gently on the stove. Humming just loud enough to be heard, he meandered over to one of the cupboards to grab a plate and a drawer to grab a spatula. Inspecting the plate, he smirked at the slight reflection he could see in the dark plate. Violet was definitely looking eager and Dash was…. Vibrating? Harry squinted a bit. Dash looked like a blur in the plate. Deciding not to turn and look since Harry was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to know about Dash's powers, he set to slowly scooping the cookies off the cookie sheet. Hearing a smack, he turned and looked over his shoulder. Violet was looking at Dash in frustration and Dash was rubbing his arm and staring right back at her mulishly. And he wasn't vibrating. Shrugging it off, Harry set the plate of cookies on the table.

"Careful, it's still hot," Harry said as he turned to clean up the cookie sheet and spatula. As he set the sheet in the sink, he heard a whoosh behind him. Blinking in confusion, Harry turned around and saw Dash stuff a cookie in his mouth and moaning. Slightly panicked, Harry turned on the tap and quickly grabbed a cup and gave the glass of cold water to Dash. "Didn't you hear me? I said it was still hot. Now drink this so your mouth doesn't get third degree burns." Violet was glaring at her brother before chiming in.

"Yeah, Dash, drink ALL of it. I'll be telling Mom and Dad that you ate a cookie that came straight out of the oven without letting it cool. I don't wasn't Harry to get in trouble because you decided to burn your mouth," she said through gritted teeth. Dash grimaced as he chugged the water. Harry stared at her in confusion for a moment. Why wasn't she more concerned about Dash? Violet just looked annoyed. Then Harry remembered the whoosh that he heard earlier. Dash must have cooled off the cookie somehow. Still a bit confused but calmer now that he knew Dash hadn't burned his mouth, Harry gave Dash a glass of milk as well.

"This should help with any burning sensation left over," Harry said, sounding concerned. Not that Dash really needed it, in all probability, but cookies always went well with milk and Harry still needed to look like he didn't know about Dash's powers.

Sheepishly, Dash took the glass of milk as well and started drinking that, too. Violet was busy trying to find a cookie that wasn't too hot. Turning back to the bottle of milk on the countertop, Harry poured a glass for Violet as well as he calmed down. He was not expecting Dash to do that. Harry had thought he'd seriously hurt himself there. Thank Merlin for superpowers. Obviously Dash wasn't invulnerable with that bloody nose he had earlier, though. Harry handed Violet her glass and sank into one of the seats with a sigh.

"You really should be more careful, Dash," Harry said, seeming a bit tired to the kids. "You almost shaved a few years off my life, there. I thought I was going to have to tell your parents that my baking landed you in the Emergency Room." At that, Dash looked guilty.

"I promise I'll be more careful, Harry," Dash said after swallowing the last of his milk. With a wry smile, Harry thought, you mean you'll be more careful not to get caught. Nodding, Harry stood up, ruffled Dash's hair and prompted them to get out their homework. With that, they settled in to finish it before the elder Parrs got home.

* * *

Yay, chapter 5! Thanks for reading, everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update but real life decided to smack me in the face and kick me in the ribs a few times while I was down. I might not be able to update regularly again for a while but I will certainly try. And Night Hunter553, I was unsure of the time period myself so I googled it and I got of picture of Bob reading the paper in the beginning of the movie and the date was Monday, May 16th, 1962. I had this fic start a few years before so the Parrs and Harry could get to know each other. I even looked up how long they were living there before the movie started. To crazy dragon ninja, I can't wait for Harry to meet Frozone either. And Harry will definitely meet Honey. Naked Fury, thanks for pointing that out for me. I've fixed that, so that should be better now.


	6. Chapter 6

The Incredible Babysitter Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the Wizarding World would be more modern while the Incredibles world would have been more accepting of Heroes.

* * *

The library was quiet, with the lone paper being flipped and muffled coughing. It was quiet enough for Harry to work on his school work, which is all he cared about. His neighborhood had gotten loud recently, what with Mr. McKeen going on a tinkering spree. There were a lot of explosions now and it was driving Harry mad. Eventually he had given up working at home and decided to go to the city library and finish up his work there.

Harry had been insanely curious as to how Heroes had been made here and had been doing research (Harry really missed Hermione when he had first started looking. She would have known how to start and organize his search.) on it before he had enrolled for college. The vague writings in the various books he had read about the subject hadn't helped. There were clues there and he would find them. Like his school years, he couldn't pass up a mystery.

He had read about invincible men and people with laser beam eyes and he wondered how their doctors helped them. Were the doctors having to use diamond plated needles to do a blood test to help the people whose bodies were harder than steel? What about the hero GazerBeam? How did his eye appointments go?

Admittedly, he got sidetracked from how the Heroes were made to how people helped them, because he was sure they had gotten hurt at some point and he had found articles that agreed that they had sustained injuries but they never listed the hospitals that the Heroes went to for healing. Thus, he had come across the mention of Doc Starbright in some articles where a hero had mentioned that he had patched them right up. But nowhere else did he find mention of another doctor. Were there any other doctors? Only one doctor for all the Heroes on this side of the pond?

During his research he had become very interested in how the Doctors healed people. It took longer than it did for Madame Pomphrey, obviously, but the books talked about things that had him shocked. All these different ways to help people. He started to wonder if he could make Muggle friendly potions or medication that mimicked it to help them. At that thought, he knew what he wanted to do. Harry had always wanted to help people but he didn't necessarily want to fight. He would if he had to, but this was a way to help put people back together. This was something he could do the rest of his life. It might mean a lot of school in his future, but Harry was determined. He'd help people, Muggle and Hero, if they ever came out of hiding. After all, one could never have too many doctors, right?

All of this led to Harry enrolling for Biology, Chemistry, Physics and Human Genetics along with some Psychology to round it out. It was a bit difficult for Harry to be comfortable around people sometimes, so he figured that Psychology might help with that. Harry was looking at years of studying ahead of him although he had read that if he became apprenticed, of a sort, to a doctor, it tended to help the student retain their knowledge better and they tended to be a bit more knowledgeable about the doctor's chosen field. As such, Harry was looking for a doctor to shadow.

He'd love to get in touch with Doctor Starbright but he had no way of contacting him and the other doctors that Harry was looking at didn't seem too adventurous, most of them likely wouldn't like his idea of reformatting his potions into medication, or at least they wouldn't support it since what his potions could do generally was fantasy. Some of the tidbits he'd found of Doctor Starbright had described him almost as a mad scientist. Someone like that would probably be more interested in what Harry wanted to research.

As Harry was rewording some lines of his essay, his watch beeped a warning. Harry had found that he could be around electronics for a couple of hours before things started shorting out around him and he was almost at his limit for the library. With a sigh, Harry packed up his things and left before the computers started crashing. The first time Harry had stayed too long and the computers crashed, college students had been shrieking at their monitors and he heard a few cries about how they hadn't saved their work. Feeling extremely guilty about that, Harry never stayed that long again.

As Harry walked out to his car, Harry decided he had worked hard and deserved an ice cream. He rarely had any as a child so by Merlin would he indulge now! With a decisive nod, Harry drove towards an ice cream parlor as he did a mental checklist for his homework. Chem was done, Genetics had 3 chapters to read, Physics had 3 more questions to fill out and he had to finish his final draft for his Psychology paper. All of it wouldn't take much time and he was ahead of schedule. He deserved this ice cream! See, Hermione? He can study properly and get his things done on time. After paying for a cone of strawberry ice cream, he headed back home to finish up his homework and relax.

Pulling into his driveway, Harry turned off the car, gathered his things and headed inside. Whistling, he left his schoolwork on his desk and went to lay on his couch. It was still relatively early, but he could take a nap. As he began to close his blinds, he saw a purple flash in the Parr's window. Quickly turning to look, he saw a flesh colored something pull the curtains closed, but not before he saw Violet standing by the window, hands glowing purple. Standing there for another moment, he pulled his blinds shut.

Well then. Dash isn't the only Super in the family. But can Violet just make lights, or something else? As Harry got comfortable on his couch, he began to think over what he knew of the quiet girl. Not much, he was embarrassed to admit. She was quiet, defensive and could make some good comebacks. Dash tended to stand out a bit more since he was more of an extrovert than his sister, not to mention how Harry tried to make sure Dash didn't use his powers in public. Subtly, of course. He wouldn't want to worry Bob or Helen or make them panic thinking a civilian knows about them.

Harry was about to put off thinking on it for a bit when he remembered the first night the Parrs moved in. There had been a purple shield, a miniature tornado and a flesh colored rope that first night. He had originally blamed it on the beer, but now Harry knew that the tornado was likely Dash and considering what he just saw, Violet most likely made the shield. No idea what was going on with the rope, but that was one more mystery solved.

And there obviously wasn't anything wrong with that new brand of beer Harry had tried, which perked him up a bit. He had liked it until it made him hallucinate, or so he had thought. Nodding in satisfaction, Harry had gotten another clue to his puzzle and he could enjoy that brand of beer again. And it wasn't even dinnertime yet. With that, Harry dozed off.

* * *

Sooo….. I'm alive? I am sorry about not updating sooner, but I did put a warning up about me probably not being able to regularly post for a while. Things have settled down so, so I should have things more in order. I'll try for at least an update a week. As you can tell from this, Harry has decided to become a doctor! Whoo! I was thinking maybe teacher since he was rather good with the DA but this will put him in touch with more Heroes, so there we go. Also, for the relationships, I plan on keeping it Gen, outside of the Incredibles canon relationships. And for people who think that Harry's good with people? I present Exhibit A, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix where Lavender comes by to flirt with Ron and Harry just hunkers down in the corner playing with an armchair, lol. And for Exhibit B, Cho Chang. Enough said. Anyone have anything they want to see happen in some of the drabbles? I already have Frozone and Honey's meeting with Harry slated, but anything else?


	7. Chapter 7

The Incredible Babysitter Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Harry was driving home after he had gone out late night bowling with some of the people in his Chem class when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like… oh no… his tire. Harry groaned as he pulled over to check his tire even though he was sure it was flat. After parking and turning off his car, Harry rounded the hood to check the damage. Cursing softly, Harry crouched down as he inspected his front tire. Yup, it was flat. Harry started to push up from his crouch when an explosion wracked the street.

Pressing himself against the car, Harry covered his head as he tried to look around to see what had happened as light flared through the street. His heart racing, Harry pulled out his wand as he looked towards where he heard the sound. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something large and dark fly through the night air … heading right for him! With curses spewing from his mouth, Harry dived between the two closest buildings as a large piece of rubble landed right where Harry had been crouched before bouncing further down the street.

Before risking another glance, Harry cast a protective charm then peeked at the building up the street that was demolished and still smoking. In the silence that followed, Harry could make out a heated conversation as two people staggered into view. They were laying carrying people on their shoulders as the shorter and leaner one yelled at a very broad and tall man, both wearing face masks. Surreptiously, Harry cast a concealment spell as the men came closer. Harry was about to sneak closer when the larger man spoke.

"Technically, it wasn't on fire," he said.

"Of course it wasn't on fire!" The other man screamed. "You completely blew it up!" He stalked over to another building and gently set the people he was carrying over his shoulders down.

Well, at least they saved those people before they blew up the building. Still feeling irritated over nearly becoming as flat as a piece of parchment, and wouldn't that go well with him being killed by an inkwell, all he'd need is to be speared to death by quills or something to make a complete stationery death, Harry carefully approached to see if the vandals were criminals or vigilantes. Harry paused a few meters away as the two quickly unloaded their burdens and quickly ran for another alley. He could hear why, too. Sirens were rapidly becoming louder the longer they stayed here.

Curiosity overcoming him, he followed the two as they dove into a car as they continued bickering. And as they pulled off their mask. Stopping by the side of the alley entrance, he stared in shock as Bob was buckling himself in as his friend quickly pulled out of the alley and drove off. Shaking himself slightly, Harry hurried back to his car and cast a quick Reparo at his tire, praying that it would hold and not mess up the rest of his car, Harry followed suit and left before the police arrived.

* * *

After making it home and promising himself to take his car in for repairs, Harry rushed inside and stood at his living room window for a few moments and saw Helen reading in one of the armchairs. Deciding to move on before Helen saw him staring like a creeper, Harry pulled his blinds as he went to get ready for bed.

Well, Harry thought. Didn't he have an exciting night. Almost like Hogwarts again, he reminisced. Late night runs, danger, sneaking around. As long as Harry kept his curiosity in check and didn't stalk the Parrs like he did Malfoy in 6th year, he'd be fine. Resolving to push thoughts involving the Parrs out of his mind, Harry settled in to sleep.

Harry ended up staring at the ceiling as the little puzzle pieces of the Parrs swirled through his mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

Well then! Harry finally knows which Parr Dash and Violet likely got their powers from. Let's see if I can get Harry through his friendship with the Parrs without blowing either of their secrets.


	8. Chapter 8

The Incredible Babysitter Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If you don't get the idea now that I own neither Harry Potter nor the Incredibles, then you probably never will.

It had been a month and Harry was fiercely battling with his instinct to start watching the Parrs, waiting for the blowup. He had to remind himself, this was not Hogwarts, they were not supporters of any kind of Dark Lord, and Bob probably used to be a superhero for heaven's sake! They did not need to be watched, no sir.

But Harry has come to realize that this instinct of his is incredibly well-developed and Harry had to learn to ignore his paranoia, because really, no one was out to get him, so it was considered paranoia. This was a safe, mostly quiet, neighborhood. There was no need to feed his paranoia or set the Parrs on edge.

Definitely no need to set the Parrs on edge. Bob is a retired Super, after all. No need to antagonize a man that looks like he can snap Harry like a twig. Especially if Bob thinks Harry is a threat.

A shiver worked down Harry's spine. Bob has already blown up a building, supposedly not on purpose. No need to make Bob think that Harry was a villain out for revenge or anything. Well, maybe the brother or son of a villain, out for revenge, considering Harry's age.

Nope, no need to follow his war and Dark Lord ingrained instincts here. Harry is just a Pre-Med student right now, not a sleuth of any kind. Not anymore. Just like Bob, he's retired. Forceful retirement for the two of them it may be, but they were retired, damn it! Both Bob and Harry deserved to relax without being driven to paranoia watching the other for one wrong twitch.

In the back of Harry's mind, a small voice that reminded him of himself when he was younger was giddily whispering that there was a real superhero living across the street from him. Someone who helped others because it was the right thing to do and because Bob had _wanted_ to be that kind of person. And Harry's fairly sure that Bob had been one of the good ones. Bob seemed very attached to the idea of heroism considering how he praised Dash and encouraged him. Surely he wouldn't mind if Harry asked for an autograph.

Harry slapped down that thought immediately. Bob very much wouldn't appreciate the request because he's supposed to be in hiding and even if he would be happy to sign an autograph for a fan, Bob is also a father. A father of two Supers who many would say shouldn't exist. For that reason alone, Harry knows that Bob would respond to the request in a very negative way. As he should, considering who is depending on him.

Mournfully, Harry set aside the idea of asking Bob, _a real superhero_ , for his autograph. Maybe one day, if they become closer or heroes become legal again, he can ask Bob for his autograph.

Harry could practically feel his younger self pouting over not getting a hero's autograph before the younger Harry slyly whispered back that they could always look for blond superheroes built for strength.

Harry twitched as the idea occurred to him. It wouldn't be putting the Parrs at risk or himself at risk of the Parrs or let others know that Harry has found a Super. He wouldn't be investigating the Parrs, he'd be learning more about heroes. It would feed in nicely to his research, maybe that way he'd find more mentions of Doctor Starbright that way. Less information to go through anyway.

See? Harry wasn't investigating the Parrs, he was just forwarding his education and trying to find out the whereabouts or contact information of Doctor Starbright. And the library is just the place to look.

With that, Harry quickly gathered his supplies with a grin and headed out the door, locking up and headed for his car. There was research to do!

Or at least there would have been if he hadn't looked across the street. Bob and Helen were outside, Helen holding a blanket and Bob holding a picnic basket while Violet and Dash were talking with their parents and they started to walk down the street towards the park.

Harry stared, looking at Violet who was in a better mood than normal, smiling and laughing as she talked with her father. At Dash, who was being hugged closer by his mother as he talked with a loving expression on her face. And Bob was looking so happy with his family, relaxed, like there was nothing to worry about.

Silently, Harry watched for a few seconds more before he turned around again and went back inside, setting his things down and pulling out his schoolwork.

This was how their lives worked. The Parrs and Harry were normal, nothing strange at all. Just normal people, living their normal lives, learning to be happy.

Harry put aside his idea on researching blond supermen and his "I'm Totally Not Trying To Figure Out Who Bob Used To Be," plan and went back to his new life.

He was Harry Potter of 443 Kent Rd, Pre-Med student and part-time Babysitter.

Bob was Bob Parr of 440 Kent Rd, Husband, Father and Insurance Salesman.

That's all there was to them.

* * *

Umm….. I'm alive? I'm glad that you guys all wanted more of my writings, I really am. I forget if I've mentioned it or not, but I suffer from depression. And when I go through a relapse, I never want to do anything. I do the minimum, work, eat, sleep, repeat. I have no motivation to write or even see other people so I can go radio silent sometimes. But seeing your guy's reviews always cheered me up, even when I didn't want to feel anything. So thank you for your reviews. I just recently (last week) watched the Incredibles 2, and it sparked some motivation to keep on with this series. So I hope to stick with this for a good while longer.


End file.
